Demon Master
by Spanish-Flower
Summary: Luna gets a call from Integra and as to go to the Hellsing estate with her fox demon Kisa. I suck at summaries. this is my first fanfic, so please read and be kind. AXOC


Disclaimer- I do not own Hellsing as much as I want to, but I do own my character Luna and her friends.

Please this is my first story so be kind. Thx XD

Dark brown eyes open slightly only to be closed again by the sunlight filtering through the window. A feminine grumble came from under the cover of the queen size bed. _'Better get up, or Abby will try to cook again,' _the girl thought from under the covers smirking slightly. Cursing under her breathe the girl got out from the comfort of her bed. Walking toward her wardrobe the girl thought about what to cook for her friends, her raven mid-back hair moved behind her as she opens a drawer to find some clothes to wear. Pulling out a black tang top, dark jeans, bra, and underwear she went toward the door leading to the bathroom connected to her light blue room. She opened the door and faced the plain white walls and white tiled floor of the bathroom. Placing her set of clothes on a shelf above the toilet she began to strip her clothes off and turn on the shower. She sighed in happiness as the warm water pierced her back_. 'Luna, this is why you get up early. To have a nice warm shower instead of a cold one,' _she laughed to herself. Luna started to wash her raven hair while humming a little tune. When she was done she started to wash her body while still humming the same tune. After about 20 minutes Luna stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel hanging from a rack next to the shower. Toweling herself dry she then started to put on the clothes she picked out. Clearing out the fog from the mirror with her hand, the brown eyed girl looked at herself in the mirror. _'I forgot is still have this top,'_ she thought as she looked at the tang top from the mirror. The tang top was a plain black, but with a silver angel winged heart across her breast. She started brushing her teeth when she heard the shower running from the room across form hers. _'Abby must be up now.'_ Luna grabbed a brush on top of the sink and quickly got all the tangles from her hair before tying it up in a high pony tail by a black ribbon.

When Luna walked down the stairs away from her bedroom she started to feel like someone was watching her. Her socked feet touched the wood floor with a soft 'tap.' When she arrived at the kitchen the feeling became stronger. "Kyle, stop fallowing me," Luna spoke calmly while she got the eggs out. "How did you know it was me?" asked a red spiky haired guy, who came from around the corner that leads to the kitchen. "Kyle, I'm 18 years old. I knew you since I was 7. I think I know all your tricks by know," stated Luna as she cracked an egg over a frying pan, "What will you like for breakfast?" "Scrambled eggs and bacon," Kyle replied. Luna nodded as she kept watched on the eggs making sure they won't burn. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" a girl screamed. "Bloody hell, Kyle will you please knock some sense into Michael. He probably tried to spy on Abby again," Luna cursed as she started the bacon. "My pleasure," he replied happy he will be able to teach the blonde pervert a lesson.

By the time Luna was done with breakfast Kyle, Abby, and Michael were already seated at the table. Luna served each of them first before herself. When she was seated she noticed a bit of a bump on the blonde's head. "That's what you get for being a pervert, Michael," she giggled slightly as she saw him rub his aching head. "I said it was an accident," he retorted as he took a bite of bacon. "Accident, how can going into my room be an accident!" cried Abby as she swept some of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear, "We lived in this house for 10 years! You should know by now which room is which!" "Come on Abby, this house is huge. I still get lose," stated Michael. Luna and Kyle gave each other a knowing glance as the two kept on fighting. Luna was done first and put her dishes in the dish washer. _'According to the stove it's 9:15. I don't have anything to do for today.' _Luna stretched a bit before she heard a phone ring. "I'll get it," she called as she rushed toward the living room. Luna arrived at the third ring before quickly picking it up. "Hello, Luna speaking." "Luna this is Sir Integra," came a female voice. Luna's brown eyes widen in surprise. "Integra, how are you and why are you calling me?''

"I need a favor"

"What is it? You never asked for a favor before. In fact you never called before either."

"I know, but it's about your little fox friend."

Luna gasped at what she just heard. _'How does she know about Kisa?' _

"I… I'm sorry, but what are y…you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Luna; I hate it when people insult me. Your black fox demon Kisa, you know the one that you've kept secret."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come over to the Hellsing estate right now. Walter will be coming shortly to pick you up so I suggest that you pack for a long stay."

"Yes, goodbye."

Luna hung up the phone and sighed in defeat. _'I better tell the others. They are going to wonder where I'm going. Fuck, even I don't know where I'm going. I haven't heard from Integra for at least 5 years. I wonder how she knows about Kisa? We all have been keeping her a secret for about 7 years. Why now?' _

Luna calmly walked back to where her friends were. "So Luna, who was on the phone?" asked Abby when she noticed that her friend was back. Luna looked at her friends for a moment while biting her bottom lip, a habit that happened only when she was nervous, sad, or angry. Kyle noticed her lip biting and shot her a concerned glance. Luna shook her head and took a deep breath before answering. "It was an old friend. Looks like she somehow figured out about Kisa," Her friends stared at her begging with their eyes that it wasn't true. "H… how," Michael asked, "we've always kept Kisa a secret." Luna bend down her head slightly letting her bangs shade her eyes. "I don't know," Luna replied softly, "I'm going over there soon and hopefully she has answers." She turned her back to her friends heading to the stairs. "I'll be gone for awhile, so make sure you don't wreck the house," she called over her shoulder. When Luna disappeared up the stairs the rest just stared at the place where she stood and thought the same thing. _'How could this have happened?'_


End file.
